Have you heard of her?
by animeOtaku23
Summary: Someone has arrived from Hong Kong, who could this be? She might be the one to change the dumb attitude of Touya...no one knows.


_**Have you heard of her?**_

_Author's note:_

I don't own CCS or any of its characters, (_except for someone, who will be added in the story_). CCS is only owned by CLAMP! Well...I'll start the story now, well, hope you'll like it! By the way, this girl, isn't Sakura and Li's classmate, who was be tricked by the sword card. Got it?

**START **

_**Chapter one: Who is she?**_

One morning, at the airport, a plane arrived at Japan, from Hong Kong. Passengers went down, and their families have greeted them welcome. One of those is Syoaran. They've been waiting for someone, someone who is very special in his life. And she was...nobody else than...(_Mylin? Nope!_) Li's sister. (_Does he? Well...actually I don't know if Li does really have, maybe you could correct me, but if not...well, she is just one of the characters I added, really!_) "_Rika! Rika!_" Li called. Rika went over. "_Konnichiwa! Long time, no see, little bro!_" Rika greeted her brother, and patted him in the head. Li smiled happily. Their butler asked if he could carry the luggage. She handed it to him. After the short chat, they went home.

**Syoaran Mansion**

(_BWAHAHA, really don't know if it is a mansion, but looks to me it does!_)

Rika fixed her bedroom, just the way she liked it. After arranging, she went to rest in her comfy bed. After an hour, Li knocked in her door. "_Rika! Rika!_" Li called out. Rika, awaked from the call, stand up rapidly, and opened the door. "_Douste? Daijoubu? What happened?_" Rika asked Li, with a worried voice. "_Don't panic sis! I'm just going to show you something!_" Li replied. A BIG SWEAT DROP popped out of Rika's head. "_Sou..._" Rika said...weirdly. "_Come! Follow me!_" Li said, dragging his sister's hand. "_Where are we going?_" Rika asked so suddenly. "_Inou...just follow me._" Li replied back. "_Wakata!_" Rika said with a BIG BIG SMILE! (_Just kidding only a big smile_). After a few minutes they have arrived from their destination. In...in...in...in the...the...the...the...DINING ROOM! (_HIHIHI_). "_Sougoi!_" Rika said with surprise. Looking at the view, "_Did you made this?_" Rika asked. "_Hai!_" Li replied. (_Actually, they are looking, at no other, but...FOODS! Yummy!_). "Ne, let's eat now!" Li requested. "_HAI! HAI!_" Rika replied. And they all eat.

**After dinner**

After the good dish, they all went to bed. They said goodnight to each other, and went back to their own business. It was peaceful that night. Everything seems so quiet (_yup! It is really quiet_). Rika was sleeping so peaceful, and she was dreaming. (_Wanna go in her dream? Wakata! Let's go!_)

_Wait! Are you sure? No? Ok then! Yes? Well...alright! I'm not forcing you!_

**In Rika's Dream**

Rika was walking down the street. She went pass an old store. There was someone standing there. She tried to move a little closer to know who was it. The person looked back. "_Anata you dare?_" Rika asked. It was a guy! (_Wohoo! Who could this be?_) He has a brown hair, and was really tall. (_Maybe you know who is he, by now. But, well...Rika doesn't know him yet. So is to Sakura._) That guy just gave her a glare. Without any reason, Rika asked why. Well, he didn't reply obviously, he just left. Rika went after him. Asking who is he. He continued walking, and continued to disappear in the fog. The atmosphere changed, it suddenly became sunny. She saw him once again, but in a nearby tree. She went closer, and asked him his name. Still, he didn't reply. Rika was frustrated, "_I'm just asking your name!_" Rika shouted at him. "_You'll know me, probably._" The guy replied. Rika was calmed, because he had finally answered. "_When?_" Rika asked. "_Don't know!_" The guy replied back. Then he disappeared again, and never appeared in that dream. Rika woke up, and proceeded to Li's room. At the same time, that guy woke up too, Touya dreamed the same thing, but the exact opposite, what I mean is, he was the one who is asking.

**In Li's Room**

"_Douste?_" Li asked his sis, who was sketching something. "_What are you doing?_" Li asked. Rika put down the pen, and showed what she was sketching. "_Do you know him?_" Rika asked. (_Well, actually, Rika is a great sketcher, so it really came out, what she was explaining._) Li gave the sketch a glare. "_Why? Do you know him?" _Rika asked. "_Well...yes I do! And he annoys me a lot! Where did you saw him?_" Li asked with an angry voice. "_Well, I have dreamed of him, he told me, that, maybe we'll meet someday, and why are you so annoyed?_" Rika asked. "_It's nothing, besides, why have you dreamt of him?_" Li asked. "_Well, I don't know._" Rika replied. "_Ne sis, don't tell me you like him?_" Li asked. "_Eh! Of course not! I haven't even met him, just dreamt of him!_" Rika replied. "_Good! I would never accept him here if you do!_" Li said. "_Hehe, sou...well then, sorry for disturbing you, goodnight!_" Rika said to his little brother, who really look tired and disturb. "_Goodnight sis!_" Li said to his sister. Rika turned the light off, and left the room. She went back to her own bedroom, and sleep, quietly in the night.

_End of Part I_

Author's note:

_Well...yah, I know it is kinda weird, I'm just a 13 year old girl, please tell me if I made something wrong, I would be glad to accept. Thank you for reading, really appreciated your kindness. Well, I'm tired. Thanx again! Bye!_


End file.
